Show Choir Summer Camp
by CarlyLeeH
Summary: Welcome to Show Choir Summer Camp! Here you have Drama, Singing and perhaps even Dancing at some point! The New Directions from the Mckinley Glee club have came to the camp for the summer but what surprises and Drama lie behind the closed gates?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new fanfic Show Choir Summer Camp. it's based on Glee. so basically you have your glee characters from Mckinley (New Directions) that all go to a show choir summer camp. of course it wont be all smooth. feel free to review with any ideas to help me :) oh and by the way. imagine that Kurt didn't transfer to Dalton, I'm playing it that Blaine's family moved so if was convenient for him to go to Mckinley instead so he transferred. Blaine and Kurt are NOT together at this point. just friends ;) you'll see with how it plays out.**

**Rachel-**

Rachel looked back at Mckinley as she put her suitcase, that was pink with gold stars on, in the large compartmet under the bus. She and her peers, as she would say, from New Directions were going on a trip to a Show Choir Summer Camp for the summer that was about two hours away from their usual homes. -I really do hope that the football neanderthals didn't bring any slushies. Why do we have to take the bus that drops us off on the way to the football camp? stupid jocks...- she thought and scowled to herself as she climbed the few steep steps to the top of the stairs, struggling. If it was last summer then Finn would've helped her over the last two or so and showed her that cute lopsided smile that she'd always liked so much, but this year was different. After Beth was put up for adoption Quinn started hanging round Finn again, acting flirtatious. Within two weeks Quinn and Finn or 'Fuinn' were back together. Rachel could still remember the moment she'd found this out vividly. She was putting her chemistry books from the previous lesson into her locker when Quinn and Finn had strolled past her holding hands and talking about their next date night at Breadstix. They had then stopped at the end of the row of lockers, kissed lightly, and then went their seperate ways to the next lesson. Rachel knew that Quinn had done this on purpose because as she walked away round the corner, Quinn flashed Rachel her ultimate 'I Win,' Queen Bitch smirk. That night Rachel had practically cried herself to sleep knowing that she had yet again lost her chance with Finn.

Sighing heavily she walked down the bus aisle looking for a free seat, taking note of who people were sat with. All the jocks took up the front half of the bus just as she thought they would. Azimio was sat with Karofsky on the front two seats laughing and joking around. they laughed at her and Karofsky stood up "hey man hands" he said and pulled out a red 'Big Quench' cup as she turned to face him.

"Karofsky grow u-" Rachel said not able to finish her sentence before the icy red liquid hit her face. she gasped stepping back slightly and wiped it free from her eyes. "up" she finished before carrying on down the aisle with red slushie stains all over her cream and red carousel horse sweater.

Once she had passed all the jocks she finally got to the glee club. There was Sam sat with Santana, Santana was giving him a lecture about the size of his mouth and Sam clearly couldn't get a word in edgeways for the latina girl throwing insults left right and center. Sam glanced at Rachel with the 'Help Me' expression gimmering in his eyes, she couldn't help but smile at this. Her smile vanished as she got to the next row of seats. Obviously there was Quinn sat with Finn. The couple glanced at the slushie clad brunette. Quinn used her Queen Bitch smirk and Finn just looked at her expressionless. she almost paused at the sight of his soft, beautiful brown eyes but instead she forced herself to frown and carried on. The next row was a specially made seat for disable people. That was where Artie and Brittany sat.

"But I don't get it...how can fish breath under water? I mean like...we can't breath under water and we're humans so how can fish do it?" Brittany asked Artie batting her eyelids in confusion. Artie just smiled sweetly at this and placed a hand on the confused blonde's knee.

"Well fish have these things on the side of their heads called gills so that they can breath underwater." he told her smiling kindly. Rachel smiled before once again walking forward hearing Brittany asking more confused questions. There was Mike and Tina in the next row discussing some sort of Asian group on Twitter. The row after that was Puck sat on his own texting and grumbling something to himself about not going with the football payers to their camp. "Rachel!". Rachel heard her name being called and she looked up. smiling back at her from the back four seater row was Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine.

"Come join us" Kurt said smiling and gesturing wildly for Rachel to sit in the free seat next to Mercedes.

Kurt, of course was wearing his usual designer clothes complete with perfectly gelled hair into a quiff and an expensive looking scarf round his neck loosely. Blaine was in a blue checkered t-shirt, skinny blue jeans, a red bow tie and his hair gelled back or 'product head' as Kurt called him. Mercedes had her hair curly and hanging down round her shoulders complete with a purple headband. She was wearing normal casual jeans, a purple t-shirt and some gold necklaces she always wore. Rachel smiled and nodded before sitting down.

"I hate them neanderthal jocks" Rachel told them and sighed as she used her hand to wipe the corn syrup from the slushie out of her hair.

Blaine tutted "we dont deserve this...getting slushied nearly every day. at least we'll all get a break at camp right?" he said optimistically "I mean...it's a show choir camp so no more football guys...I do like football though but I'm short so...yeah. I'd rather not play it and just watch instead." he smiled at the group to his left, running a hand over his hair to check his hair was still perfect. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine firstly your hair is fine. it always is you product head. Secondly we were used to getting slushied before you came. you just get used to carrying round a raincoat, umberella and a spare change of clothes." Kurt told Blaine and patted his shoulder "Nothing is going to change unfortunatly. the neanderthals tend not to be capable of changing"

Blaine frowned slightly at Kurt "Fine. I think things could change...how much can the football guys think that Glee club is for losers?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do I really have to say anything?" Rachel said sighing looking at Blaine. She gestured to herself covered in Red slushie stains.

Mercedes let out a rather high pitched chuckle then stopped looking between Rachel and Blaine "well put it this way Anderson, they hate us that much to put us in dumpsters, Kurt particularly, throw icy cold drinks of doom on us daily and vandalise posters and yearbook pictures...self explanatory much?"

By the end or Mercedes' rant about the hatred and personal vendetta by the football jocks towards the glee club where at somepoint Blaine had joined in, Rachel had zoned out her eyes scanning along the rows of seats she could see from where she was sat. Because of Finn's height, his head could be see above his seat. Rachel watched as his head lowered down slowly and she could see through the gap between his and Quinn's seat just as their lips met. she shuddered and jumped as something hit her leg. her head shot up as she looked up wide eyed at Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes who were all looking at her. she glanced down at her leg. It was just Kurt's hand. Kurt took his hand back and all three of them remained in silence as Rachel looked back up at them.

"What!" Rachel exclaimed scowling at them "Why are you all looking at me like that? and scare me half to death why don't you?" she scolded.

Blaine had to chuckle lightly but quickly silenced himself when Rachel shot him a death glare.

"you were staring at Ice Queen and Frankenteen...hey that ryhmes!" Mercedes told Rachel then smiled slightly "Rachel you need to get over this obsession with Finn. he's back together with Quinn. we all knew it would come to this so you need to stop staring at him so devotedly" she told her and smiled friendily.

Kurt nodded in agreement "yeah Rachel...once I knew that Finn was completely not interested as well as completely straight I came to my senses. especially when he started dating you or Quinn...I'm not too sure. there was so much of a pick and mix between you and Quinn I wan't exactly sure who he was dating and when. you've missed your chance. you need to get over it"

Rachel frowned at both of them and crossed her arms then realised that Blaine had yet to say something about the matter "Anything to say Blaine? you are the only one out of us that hasn't decided to speak up?" she said and narrowed her eyes slightly at the dark haired boy.

Blaine looked at Rachel and blinked, a little taken aback by her anger and annoyance. "ermm...I like musicals...and coffee?" he said raising an eyebrow at the brunette. At this remark Kurt and Mercedes burst out laughing and high fived eachother but then stopped as Rachel narrowed her eyes and began to speak.

"No I mean about the Finn matter. Don't be so Pedantic." Rachel told them and sighed looking out of the window "I'm not obsessing I'm just thinking that maybe...maybe things between me and Finn would've worked out if SHE hadn't gone and messed it up" she sighed. trees and motorway railings passed by her window, she thought it was kind of soothing. Rachel looked back at her friends on her row.

Mercedes shook her head "Rachel. get that idea out of your head. Finn and you equals not gonna happen. he chose Ice Queen accept it." she told her.

"Fine but first oppurtunity I get I'm straight in there!" Rachel exclaimed pointed it Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes. She lowered her hand when people turned to look at what she was shouting about. Her cheeks turned red before she laughed "atleast I'm not alone like Puckerman. he's sat all on his lonesome"

Kurt laughed to himself and elbowed Blaine lightly. Both the countertenor and the guitarist began to sing.

"All by myself, Don't wanna be! all by myself any more!" they both sang together grinning. Mercedes joined in also by the second time they sung it.

Rachel tooked at the three swaying and singing and couldn't help but to laugh and grin at them "you guys...you're so stupid" she said nearly in hysterics but then joined in.

The rest of the bus trip went really quickly and the majority of the time Rachel's thoughts avoided anywhere near the subject of Finn and Quinn.

"This is is guys!" Rachel said grinning, obviously cheered up by her three friends.

"Show Choir Summer Camp!" All four of them cheered together.

All of the glee club people stood up and formed a queue down the aisle to get off. As Rachel walked she was tripped up by Karofsky. she wetn flying forward into Quinn.

"Watch it man hands!" Quinn turned and yelled at Rachel before scowling and hurrying off the bus.

Finn stood at the bottom step looking up at Rachel with the sad brown eyes before walking off and turning to Quinn.

Rachel's eyes met Finn's for the one second before he turned and walked away. She was showing signs of weakness and distraction -Snap out of it Rachel you're not that weak!- she mentally scolded herself before scrambling quickly to her feet.

Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes passed her and nodded geting off the cough "hurry Rachel" they called up to her.

Rachel was angry. No. Angry was not the right word, She was fuming. Karofsky had publically humiliated her and took the step further than the slushy. She turned to him angrily.

"What was that for? you tripped me on purpose?" Rachel yelled at him.

Karofsky blinked in shock "I didn't mean to trip you. I simply stuck my foot out to stretch and a Glee loser like you just so happened to be walking past." he looked to his friends smugly and they all let out a few small smug chuckles at his remark. this only made Rachel more angry.

Rachel narrowed her eyes "Karofsky you are a homophobic douche that needs to get his act together. rather than harrasing and generally carrying out a personal vendetta against the glee club why don't you go to your football club and come back to school after summer with a different attitude towards us. try being nice! this gets you no where okay? if the roles were reversed and you were the 'loser' then I wouldn't torture you as much as you do us. Leave. Us. Alone!" she practically screamed at him. Before she could stop herself her hand reached out and struck Karofsky round the face. The whole bus silenced at the sound of the cold hard slap. All the jocks turned to look at Rachel. They were all white faced and wide eyed.

Rachel made a satisfied noise before turning on her heel, her skirt spinning as she did and stormed down the stairs.

New Directions were all at the bottom staring at her "What?...he deserved it?" she said and pulled her case out of the luggage department.

The driver closed the luggage compartment under the bus and the main bus door closed with a hiss. Rachel could see inaudible curses being shouted and loser signs from the jocks as the bus pulled away.

"Stupod jocks" she heard Mercedes mutter as she checked her hair in her compact mirror taht she had pulled from her pocket.

Rachel turned to the camp that had a sign that read 'Show Choir Summer Camp' and a big gate infront of it. Beyond the wall as she stood on her toes she could see two rather large concrete buildings, a small concrete building, quite a few log cabins and the whole place was surrounded in woods. As she returned her body weight to her whole fott instead of just her foot she heard the conversation of the group she was stood in.

"So basically we've been dumped in the middle of nowhere? I can tell because it's surrounded with trees..." Mercedes said raising an eyebrow at Rachel.

"Hey!" Blaine said getting Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel's attention, laughing at a joke in his head he seemed to find funny "the tree to people ratio is fifty to one" he laughed again.

Kurt Raised an eyebrow at Blaine and let out a small chuckle whereas Mercedes joined in with his hysterics. Rachel simply laughed lightly at all their reactions to Blaine's joke and hysterics.

"Well I for one think this will be a good excercise to sing outside our own choir room or auditorium. think of it as a good new excercise" Rachel said grinning.

"Right guys! this is show choir summer camp! I'll be your guid for this summer. so firstly come and get a letter from me on your way in. it has a map and dorm allocations on it" The Male voice sounded over everybody's conversations. Rachel avoided looking at the mae guide. She knew that voice anywhere.

Looking up, her thoughts were confirmed. She hadn't seen him since the fateful egging in the parking lot at Mckinley. She stepped forward. Both her and his eyes full of confusion and mystery.

"Jesse?" Rachel breathed staring up at the male. who just looked down at her mouth open and eyes shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hai guys! :) I decided to write my second chapter...thanks for reading ...that's if you are reading it. :) I'd like to give a paticular shout out to livyceegee for inspiring me and keeping me motivated enough to update my fanfictions. she's the person who made me realise I didn't completely suck so yeah...read livyceegee's fanfictions! they're awesome and also a shout out to Similar_Raptor for reading etcetera. you will come across some charries you wont recognise...they are my own original characters so in reviews it'd help to see what you think of then and again yeah...I don't own Glee :) enjoy!**_

_**Blaine-**_

Blaine frowned, confused at the male and Rachel stood staring at eachother as if they had both seen a ghost. He looked over at Kurt who looked just as shocked at Rachel. The taller boy was simply just stood staring over at the male in the 'SCSC' hoodie that he must've been given to him seeing as he appeared to work at this camp in the middle of no where.

Kurt managed to tear away his gaze at the camp worker to look at Blaine "Jesse St James!" he mouthed urgently and Blaine's eyes immediately widened like he too had seen a ghost. hsi head snapped round to where Rachel and Jesse were still staring at eachother. Jesse appeared to be doing a very good goldfish impression. Blaine coughed loudly to interrupt and break the deathy, awkward silence that made the air feel as cold as ice.

_**Jesse-**_

He never in his wildest of dreams or nightmares though that he would see her again. She looked the same as always! long, brown, straight hair, the usual carousel horse sweater, plaid skirt and knee length socks. Infront of him stood in all her glory, Rachel Berry. Right now he was sure he was doing a rather passable expression for a goldfish. He lifted his head from the searching facial expression of the confused brunette in front of him when he heard Blaine cough. He looked round at the whole group. 'Damnit' he thought to himself making sure that this particular thought was said only in his head and not out loud. He was leading the Mckinley, New Directions group for the whole summer. "Well this is going to be awkward" he thought.

"Right! guys! listen up! there is the main dining hall, the big auditorium and choir room mixed into one and also the log cabins are dorms" Jesse said looking round at everyone. he ran a hand tentatively through his mop of brown curls "the entrance to camp is the left gate, you will have to go to the main office to get a key to leave. you do get free time to leave on a weekend but throughout the week you will have a schedule to follow for activities. there is the main singing, acting and dancing excercises but you will have a few extra curricular activities like horse riding down at the barn and swimming at the pool we have over by first aid. any thing else just come to my office" he told everyone doing his best to stay away from meeting the searching eyes of one Rachel Berry.

Jesse walked round each of the New Direction's members and handed them all a dorm assignment list aswell as a map. He was careful to try not to make eye contact as he handed out the sheets.

"well now I'm going to um...go. I'll be in my office. just knock if you need to speak to me or if you need...um...well...anything" he said clearly unconfortable.

The way he skittered backwards through the fence you'd have thought he was some sort of sprinter on the track when the starting gun was fired. His footfalls failed though because as he bolted through the entrance gate he got his man bag stuck and found himself on the concrete on his back, staring up at the blue sky blurred by clouds. Jesse's vision blurred as he heard the mutters of the Mckinley group behind him. Through the daze he quickly scrambled to his feet and detatched his man bag from the gate. Blushing a peculiar shade of crimson he strode across the concrete of the camp, past the log cabins and flew into his little office/room.

Jesse's office was a mix between an office an a bedroom. There was an office desk with the usual computer, stacks of song sheet books and paperwork scattered peculiarly everywhere but on the other half of the room there was still some form of scattering. Except there was a bed, a wardrobe and clothes. On that half of the room you could literally not see his floor for the piles of jeans, belts and casualt t-shirts and hoodies.

Jesse could feel the cold panel of the inside the room part of the door through the back of his shirt as he leant back against it and sighed heavily. Out of all the show choir groups in the United States of America why did he in particular have to get lumbered with the one group he considered as an enemy. He had such a bad past with them, especially after what happened with Rachel Berry, Shelby Corcoran, Vocal Adrenaline and the egging in the car park. Mckinley.

He wanted to explain the egging to Rachel and apologise for everything. He also wanted to throw something at Mercedes, Kurt and Finn for just glaring at him, but all that came out was,

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Jesse screamed rather loudly until his voice eventually strangled off, going squeaky. The scream could most likely be heard throughout campus. "Ouch...that actually really hurt" he mumbled before walking over to his small bed in the corner and flopping down face first into the matress "Why does life have to be so complicated?" he complained to himself.

_**Rachel-**_

Rachel couldn't help but laugh discreetly to herself as Jesse fell over with a thud onto the concrete and then scrambled up and into his dorm. She heard Finn's laugh above everyone elses and glanced over. He was stood side by side, hand in hand with Quinn. Scowling to herself she looked down at the sheet. Her hair fell forward and she angrily flipped it over her shoulder as she began to read.

**Log Cabin 1 -**

**Rachel Berry**

**Tina Cohen Chang**

**Quinn Fabray**

**Reini Andrews**

**Log Cabin 2 -**

**Brittany Pierce**

**Santana Lopez**

**Kurt Hummel**

**Blaine Anderson**

**Mercedes Jones**

**Log Cabin 3 (Largest Cabin) -**

**Mike Chang**

**Artie Abrams**

**Finn Hudson**

**Sam Evans**

**Carlie**

**Asia**

**Livy **

**Brett Johnson**

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the sheet seeing some names that she didn't recognise.

"C'mon guys! might as well get into our dorms for activities tommorow! busy busy!" Rachel called out to the Mckinley crowd, plastering on a fake smiled as she pulled out the handle of her suitcase and strting through the entrance gate.

Quite a few of the members looked over at Rachel with quite a bewildered expression, especially Finn, but they soon followed suit by picking up their bags or cases.

Rachel was already halfway to log cabin number one by the time the rest of the group had gotten through the gate. She sighed deeply as she glanced between Jesse's office cabin and Finn holding hands and walking with Quinn.

she finally muttered to herself "This is gonna be one long summer..."

_**Finn-**_

Finn couldn't help but feel a twang of guilt when he saw Rachel steal a glance back at him taht she must've thoguht of as discreet. It was so obvious to him that Rachel didn't like him resuming his relations with Quinn but to him being with Quinn felt like the right thing to do at that moment in time. 'Guess everything will work itself out' he thought.

Finn stopped outside cabin one as Rachel and Tina were making their way into the dorm and faced Quinn.

"Quinny, I guess I'll see you later 'kay? I'm off to go settle into the new dorm." Finn said smiling down lop-sidedly at Quinn.

"Yeah I'll see you later Finn, but I saw there's girls on your list that obviously don't go to Mckinley...don't get any ideas" Quinn said smiling. She reached up giving him a small peck on the cheek before hurrying inside with Rachel and Tina.

When the door made a soft click signifying it was closed Finn let out a small sigh of relief.

"Sick of her yet? I got sick of all the trouty mouth and sucking babies heads insults from Santana on the way here" Sam commented walking up beside Finn "She said that I should have a buisness at a nursery to carry babies round in my mouth." he frowned slightly before beginning to walk.

Finn shook his head "nah...she just thinks I'll go off with another girl. I'd not do that to her...I know what it feels like. unfortunately" he said walking and smiling slightly "have any idea who these other people are on the dorm list?" he asked.

Sam shook his head, his blonde hair shaking too "Nope. no idea. though I do know that we all have out own rooms and by the look of the maps there is a sort of are with couches and a mini kitchen...like a living room. the map explains all" he told Finn.

Finn glanced over his shoulder to where he saw all the residents of log cabin two going into their dorm building and Artie and Mike following them to the cabin that was furthest to the back of the camp. As they neared the log cabin Finn heard screming , laughing and cheering coming from inside "what the..." he said as he opened the door.

The racket from inside seemed to get impossibly louder. There was a long corridoor with laminate flooring with doors on both sides. at teh end of the coridoor though he could see a lamp was on and to the right seemed to be a mini kitchen area and to the left he could just see the arm of a sofa.

"it sounds like someone's being killed" Sam commented smirking slightly.

Curious looks lit up both Mike and Artie faces as they walked, or wheeled in Artie's case. down the hall to teh source of the noise.

All four boys seemed to be un noticed as they entered the double room to see the catastrophe that was happening and could also be heard outside.

The four boys stared with raised eyebrows.

On the floor scrambling to try and get up was a girl who was about 5"6 and had a full fring. Her hair was dark and pulled into a side plait and her hair was also quite frizzy. She was holsing up a blue and white plastic container in the air. Her dark brown eyes and dark eyebrows were scowling as she was yelling at what appeared to be a rather short blonde girl about 5"4 that was grabbing onto her legs and tackling the dark haired full fringe girl.

The blonde girl had curly hair that was up in a high pony tail and she also wore a black headband. Her greeny brown eyes were wide and she wore a massive grin as she repeatedly tackled the frizzy full fringe girl.

Finn opened his mouth to speak but then another girl in the room piped up.

She had dark brown hair with a fringe that was styled like brittany's. Her hair was curly but not nearly as much as teh blonde's, more like a wave than a curl and had red streaks in it. Bright red streaks. She was quite tall aswell, about 5"8. The blonde was clearly the shortest and the streaked girl the tallest.

"GO CARLY! GET THE SHORTBREAD! IT'S MAGIC" she screamed over the rather high pitched screams of the blonde and the frizzy plait girl.

"GIVE...ME...THE SHORTBREAD!" The blonde screamed attempting to pull off the other girl's shoe. The darker haired girl with teh container screamed in protest.

"NO! get off me psychopath! they're for later!" she yelled at the blonde.

Finn nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a door slam behind him.

An angry looking boy manouvered round the Mckinley boys and stood behind the sofa with his hands on his hips "CARLIE! LIVY! ASIA!" he yelled at them. All three girls silenced to look up at him. The fringe girl seemed to flop onto the sofa, regaining her shoe and shoving the container into a bag. The blonde put her headband back in and crossed her legs on the floor then looked up at the fuming boy. The dark hair and eyed girl with the red streaks and Brittany fringe looked at the boy too.

The guy was about Mike's height and looked so mad that his face could've gone red and Finn could literally imagine steam erupting from both his ears. His har was flopped down like Sam's but it was dark with blondish highlights to it.

"I thought I told you three to stop this? and we have guests. it's a camp. more than me have to put up with you...Asia did you tackle livy?" The boy said gglaring at the girl with streaks who seemed to be called Asia.

"No...I was just cheering Carlie on...we needed magic shortbread" she wined and pointed at the blonde who Finn figured was called Carlie "I ran out of sour skittles and have to wait till the weekend to get a pass out to buy some"

The blonde looked at the dark haired boy with sweet eyes and simply grinned as he turned to her "Carlie? why were you tackling Livy?" he asked. Finn now figured the fringe girl was Livy.

Carlie just grinned even wider "I just wanted the short bread...I don't want any zombie stoats or wombles to eat them first 'kay?" she said. At this the boy just smacked his face with the palm of his hand and sighed before returning his hand to his side.

"Win" Asia commented but silenced hanging her head when she recieved a dark glare from the boy. he truned to Livy.

"Livy. you're the most sane one. the Soul Twins are just random. explain?" he asked.

"Well Brett..." Livvy began. Finn now knew the dark haired boy's name was Brett "I was casually walking through here with my container of shortbread for later on this afternoon to shar round with teh new Mckinley kids and Asia tripped me with a softball bat from where she was hidden beside teh sofa" Livy paused to glare at Carlie and Asia "and then I got attacked by miss psychotic blonde...and hi by the way Mckinley guys"

Finn, Mike, Artie and Sam just waved. They had never seen such pandemonium.

"Sorry" Brett said turning to them "I'm Brett...Brett Johnson. I kind of try and keep the girls under control. the girl with teh plait is Livy, The short blonde is Carlie, and the one who lieks sour skittles and has the red streaks in is Asia" he introduced.

All three girls waved pleasantly. Carlie and Asia however were practically jumping up and down and grinning.

"Hi girls" Finn said smiling

Asia squealed slightly and Carlie just waved vigorously.

"We're all mad here" Carlie and Asia chorused tilting tehir heads in unison.

"Except me..." Livy said raising a hand slightly, sheepishly "I'm relatively sane.."

Brett smiled before greeting them all "Welcome to Show Choir Summer Camp"


End file.
